


The Cream That Got The Chat

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien making a stand, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Identity Reveal, disgusted Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: When Marinette leaves it late to get a costume for Halloween her options are limited, unlike Adrien who made a very definite decision early on.





	The Cream That Got The Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuantumChickpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/gifts).



> Here we go, yet another one-shot!
> 
> I think I'm getting better at writing these, although they are still not short by any stretch of the imagination! Hopefully, you'll enjoy this one as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Big thank you's go out to @Minetteenfers on tumblr for creating some amazing art to go with this piece and for listening to me ramble on and on about it! Head on over here to see the art to go with it!  
> https://minetteenfers.tumblr.com/post/184388766370/the-cream-that-got-the-chat-a-miraculous
> 
> more big thanks go to Jeni for helping come up with the title!!

Marinette wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry.

A few weeks ago it had come to her attention that a local company had started selling what they called “Sexy Bug Hero” and “Sexy Cat Hero” costumes, just in time for Halloween.They had been vague enough in their description that it wouldn’t have been a copyright infringement, not that they had copyrighted their costumes, but the designs were also vague enough that…well, they weren’t even close to accurate.

What they were was an insult.The absolute minimum of fabric used to make them passable as vaguely decent, and a little extra thrown on for extra slutiness.

And that wasn’t the worst of it.She had left making an outfit for the annual costume party so late she had no time to make one.Guess what her only two options were?

She stood looking at the two costumes in disgust.They were the last two in the entire shop in her size and she knew Alya wouldn’t let her get away without being in costume.She had to make a decision.And fast.She sighed and grabbed one of the costumes, steeling herself for the looks she would no doubt get, before taking it to the till.

As Ladybug, she had brought the costumes up with Chat Noir, half expecting him to comment he would love to see her in them, but to her delight, if you could call anything about this situation delightful, he had done the exact opposite.Chat Noir’s rant had gone on for almost an hour, about how they were degrading to women, how they demeaned their repeated heroics and what they represent.She had been pleasantly surprised and impressed by just how passionate he had been.

 

Even now, on Halloween, Adrien was still mad about it.So mad, he was determined to make a point.

‘You look ridiculous.’Plagg remarked around a piece of ripe camembert.

‘That’s the point.’Adrien replied as he adjusted his top.

‘Where am I meant to hide?’

‘Use your imagination.’Adrien shifted he weight from foot to foot, testing his unfamiliar shoes.

Plagg sighed.‘I really don’t want to.’

‘Plagg?’Adrien gave him a stern look.

‘Okay, fine!’He swallowed the cheese whole.‘I’ll figure it out.’

‘Thanks.’Adrien replied as he disappeared.‘Time to go.’

 

‘I don’t want to go.’Marinette groaned as Alya dragged her down the street arm in arm.‘It’s embarrassing!’

‘You look amazing.’Alya replied.Again.‘Everyone is going to be floored by it.’

‘Everyone is going to laugh.’She pouted in reply.

‘Are you kidding?Nino is going as Ginger Rogers.I don’t think you’re the one anyone is going to laugh at.’

Marinette knew Alya had a point but as the music grew louder as they approached the venue her heart leapt into her mouth.‘Maybe I’ll keep my coat on.’

‘You will not!’Alya shot her a glare.‘Everyone will be in costume, not just you!’

‘It’s alright for you though, you’re wearing a tails suit!’

‘Of course I am.’She tilted her top hat with a grin.‘What would Ginger be without Fred?’

Marinette gave up arguing.They had reached the doors anyway and would soon not be able to hear one another unless they yelled.She was definitely going to need a couple of drinks to see her through the night.

 

Adrien knew there was only one way to handle the party, and that was to walk in with his head held high and absolutely work this look.He had modelled in less before and he decided to treat this no differently.Coat checked, he walked into the party hall confidently, taking in the reaction from those nearest him as his eyes searched the crowd for his friends.Which was when his eyes found her.His jaw almost hit the floor as he took in the vision before him.

Marinette had chosen to wear the “Sexy Cat Hero” costume.He would never have thought she would wear something so…revealing, but there she was.There a lot of her was.His eyes trailed from the cat ears resting amongst her hair, which she had caught up and styled to look short and spiky.She wore the mask on her head as a band and in its place her eyes were dark and smoky with a heavy cats eye flick that emphasised them greatly.Her throat held a choker and bell, the low cut black crop top hugged a small portion of her torso, showing off assets he had never before considered.Her hands and arms were covered with long gloves, one holding a cup which she drank from regularly.Standing side on he could see how the booty shorts clung to her, her tail bobbing behind her as she shifted nervously from foot to foot.The final piece of the costume was thigh high heeled boots.The entire costume left very little to the imagination, and his right now was running rampant.

Shaking himself from his daze, which was weird, he edged around the room, planning on surprising Marinette.Sure, he didn’t approve of the costumes but he wanted her to know she looked amazing.As he got closer, Alya spotted him over Marinette’s shoulder, her eyes going wide until he shushed her, allowing him to get right behind Marinette.Slipping his hands over her eyes he spoke close to her ear to ensure she heard him.

‘Guess who, chaton?’

Marinette froze as the room was blacked out by hands over her eyes, a voice speaking so close to her ear she felt the heat of breath on her skin.What the hell?Why was Chat Noir sneaking up on her?‘Chat Noir?’She asked hesitantly.

It took Adrien a moment to remember he wasn’t here as Chat Noir.Had Marinette recognised his voice?Had she thought that his use of chaton was a clue?He had to act fast.He dropped his hands and stepped around her.‘No, it’s me, Adrien.’He raised his mask to rest on top of his head.‘You didn’t really think I was Chat Noir, did you?’

‘What?No!I thought you saying chaton was a clue!’Marinette laughed to cover up her embarrassment.Then she took in his costume fully.‘Oh my God.’

‘Tada!What do you think?’Adrien did a twirl for her while Alya laughed.

‘Oh, I love the socks, Adrien.’Alya shook her head.‘I didn’t realise they did those in your size.’

‘I did have to special order it.’He admitted.‘But it’s worth it.Why should it just be women who have to dress sexy on Halloween?’

Marinette just continued to stand and gawk at him, rendered absolutely speechless.Adrien was wearing the “Sexy Bug Hero” costume.Which meant a spotted mask, a polkadot bikini, over the bottom of which sat a stiff net skirt.His legs held socks, just as Alya said, but they came up over his knees, the final part of his costume being polkadot heeled shoes.

‘What…uh…what, what?’Marinette managed to spit out and Alya patted her on the back.

‘I’m going to go find Nino.You two have fun in your couples costumes.’

Neither one knew quite how to answer, they simply looked at one another.Eventually it was Adrien who broke the silence.

‘So, erm, what made you come as Chat Noir?’

‘I left it too late to get anything else.’She admitted sheepishly.‘Not that he’s a bad person to dress as, but I’d rather something less…’She indicated to herself.‘Maybe more is the right word.What about you?’

‘Protest.’He admitted, trying very hard to maintain eye contact.‘You know, why should girls have to wear such degrading costumes, and it’s demeaning to the heroes, don’t you think?’

He continued to talk but Marinette switched off, his wording striking a chord in her memories.No, it couldn’t be.

Adrien was just expressing to Marinette why he had decided to make his point when she put her drink on a nearby table and reached up as though to touch his hair.He paused, wondering what she was going to do, until her fingers reached the mask and she pulled it down over his eyes and stared into them.

‘Chat?’She said, just loud enough for him to hear.

‘No, you’re Chat.’He said quickly in his defence but she wasn’t done.She pulled the mask off him, took hers from her head and held it over his face.

‘Don’t lie to me, I’d know those eyes anywhere!’

‘You know Chat Noir that well, huh, Marinette?’Adrien laughed nervously, knowing his eyes looked different like this.

‘Yeah, I do.’She replied as she held the Ladybug mask up to her own face.‘Really well.’

Adrien’s jaw flapped a couple of times.He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.Adding the mask to Marinette’s face changed her eyes.They were suddenly confident, strong, determined, and he was so in love with them he would know them anywhere.‘My la…?’

She pressed her finger to his lips and handed him back his mask.‘Not here.Later.’

‘Later.’He repeated.‘I can’t wait until later!’

‘You have to.People will notice if we leave now.’

He glanced around as his mind whirled.Marinette.Ladybug.It made so much sense and the reality hit him like a bucket of cold water.‘Then dance with me?’He took her hand.‘No one will overhear us.’

She sighed.Dancing with Adrien sounded amazing but the truth of what she had just learnt had shook her more than she cared to admit.It turned out she was in love with her partner all along.‘Adrien…’

‘Please?’

‘One dance.’She held her finger up between them.‘Then I need a drink.’

‘Great.’He grinned as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor, turning and resting his hand on her hips to avoid pressing them to her bare flesh.

‘This isn’t a slow song.’She narrowed her eyes at him even as she brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders, feeling the warmth of his body even through her gloves.

‘I don’t care, I’m scared if I let you go now that I’ve found you I might lose you.’

She smiled at the goofy look in his eyes, shaking her head slightly.‘I’m not going anywhere.’

‘Good.’

They began to sway to the music far too slowly, not caring about what else was going on around them.There was no one but the two of them.They stayed like this the entire night, as tempos changed and the number of people on the dance floor began to wane, and it was only when the lights went up they realised they were the only guests left.

‘I think we overstayed our welcome.’Adrien laughed.

‘I think so.’Marinette’s cheeks flushed pink and he was able to finally appreciate her outfit in its entirety.She was so beautiful.

‘You want to go get a coffee?’He asked.

‘I’d like that.’She nodded.

 

You could have cut the silence between the pair with a knife.They sat on opposite sides of a small table at the back of an all night coffee shop, coats fastened firmly over their costumes, Marinette staring into her coffee as she stirred it, all too aware of Adrien’s eyes on her.

‘So…’He prompted and she looked up, the sudden word jolting her out of her overthinking.

‘So…I don’t know what you want me to say.’She said quietly.

‘Tell me again.’He smiled softly and she felt her own lips twitch in response.He was infectious.

‘You’re not mad?’She asked hesitantly.

‘How could I be mad?’He asked.‘Just tell me.’

She swallowed hard and glanced down again.‘I’m Ladybug.’She murmured so quietly he could barely hear her.

‘A little louder.’He encouraged her and she looked up, finding him grinning an entirely Chat-like grin.

‘You’re not funny, you know?’

‘I’m a little funny.’He tilted his head.

‘You’re funny in that outfit.’She laughed slightly.

‘I was going for crazy hot, but okay.’He shrugged.

‘Shut up.’She looked at her cup again as a gentle blush coloured her cheeks.He was right, he was crazy hot, but she wasn’t about to admit that to him, not knowing what she knew now, but that could work in her favour.

He narrowed his eyes and ducked his head to try and meet her gaze.‘Wait, are you blushing?Do you actually think I’m crazy hot?’

She gave him a deadpan look.‘I’m shy, Adrien, not blind.’

‘Huh.’He had a far too satisfied look on his face.Talk about the cat that got the cream.‘But just say it one more time?Please?’

She huffed out a sigh.He wanted her to say it, fine she would say it.Pressing her hands on the table she stood, leaning towards him until her cheek was almost touching his.Finally she whispered; ‘I’m Ladybug.’Directly into his ear.

Adrien swallowed hard as her breath tickled his skin.He could feel the heat from her skin, he could smell the sweet scent of her with fruity overtones from her shampoo, and as she sat back again he could see every freckle on her face, every fleck in her bluebell eyes.

Marinette sat down and picked up her coffee, blowing across the surface to hide her flushed cheeks as her heart raced.She had decided to surprise him with a little confidence he was only used to seeing from her in costume, and it seemed to have had the desired effect.He had shut up, at least.‘It’s your turn.’She prompted him.

Adrien’s mouth flapped twice before any sound came out, and then he had to clear his throat.‘Do you want to go on a date after patrol tomorrow night?He said rapidly.

Marinette choked on her coffee, causing it to swallow the wrong way, scalding her throat in the process.‘What?’She asked when she could speak.

‘Nah, forget I said anything.’He shook his head.‘It was a stupid thing to ask, I know you’re not interested I just hoped, now we knew each other’s identities, that you might give me a shot.’

Marinette looked at him in disbelief, which he took completely the wrong way and continued to ramble.

‘You have to be disappointed, I would be, I’m not exactly superhero material like this.I’m a model, that’s not really what you expect from Chat Noir, and you’ve always told me you don’t feel that way about me, that there’s someone else.I won’t ask again, let’s just pretend that I never said it.’

‘Well, if you’re not going to ask again,’ she said as she pulled the mask down off her head to cover her eyes, ‘then maybe this Chat should ask his bugaboo.’

‘Maybe what now?’Adrien asked in confusion.

She sighed and sat forward, pulling his mask down over his own eyes.‘Would you go on a date with me after patrol tomorrow night, my lady?’

‘But…’The look of confusion on his face was absolutely endearing.‘What about the other guy?’

‘You pretty idiot.’She rolled her eyes.‘ _You’re_ the other guy!’

‘I’m…I’m what?!’He said louder than he meant to and it made her laugh.

She slid out of her seat and beckoned to him with her finger.‘Try to keep up, chaton.’She walked towards the exit and knew he was following from the sudden scraping sound of the chair and his rapid heeled footfalls following her.Smiling to herself she mulled over how things had turned out and how she had it all to thank the very costume she had so despised.


End file.
